Crazy Idea!
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Sydney ran out after she took her parents advise and kissed Andrew. But what we don't know is whether he went after her or not. Sydney is on the run, and she really needs somebody to convince her "True Love" isn't just another empty sales promise. One-shot.
1. Window Of Reflection

Sydney's P.O.V.

I'm not running... I'm not hiding...Okay, I'm freaking out!

I kissed Andrew Keanelly! I did it. I can't believe it. I mean I really wanted that, but at what cost? To see if I could win his heart or to make things more awkward?

Andrew... I close my eyes and see nothing but his goofy half smile and deep brown eyes. He may be a foot taller than me but I've always fit in his arms. I remember a certain lift when my father started a fire in the office. My lips tingle as I think about a mistaken kiss that happened that same night. All of his teasing and half smiles flood back into my mind's eye. I realize, that is the night I truly fell in love with my best friend.

There is a reason I've been hesitant about this relationship in the first place, because I knew may ruin our friendship. Grr... Why do I ever listen to my parents!? _Okay Sydney, it's fine, this is all fine. You just need to hide away for awhile... or the rest of your life._ No one is really going to miss me! I can setup a new email and Dad can send me work that way. I can hide away and still stay on top of things. _Who am I kidding_? I know for a fact that if I don't show up to that office on Monday my father would officially lose his mind, and not even a glamorous pep-talk from Zach or Lauren will get him back on his feet.

I wander the streets of Chicago hoping to get as lost in the crowd as I am in my thoughts. The worst part is that I have no one to turn to! Normally with boy problems I would turn to Andrew, but that isn't going to happen! And my parents were way out of the question, they would only tell me I did the right thing. I could go to Lauren but she would probably tell my father of my location... or decide to play matchmaker by sending Andrew after me. No way would I trust Zach; he is a little too loyal to his "Bro Code" when Andrew is involved. No, I need to figure this out myself.

I'm not really paying attention to where my feet are taking me, just walking. I feel like a nomad wandering the busy streets with no jacket, no wallet and no knowledge of where I want to be. Thankfully my mother taught me to always keep a little cash on me (don't ask where) just in case I'm ever mugged, or drunk out of my mind and wondering the streets. Oh wait, that last one's something my dad taught me, in this particular case the money is to be able to pay up if I made any ridiculous bets.

_No, I am focusing on a man crisis not childhood traumas_!

Before I know it I find myself staring up at the John Hancock Building. I come here to get out of my own world. Looking out on to my hometown from the beautiful aerial view always reminds me that my problems are rather small compared to the beauty of my city. I quickly entered the building and make my way to the Signature Room Restaurant on the 95th floor. I duck into the Ladies' bathroom for a second to retrieve my money in private, and then proceed into the busy room.

The waiter approaching seems to pick up on my distress cues. He immediately finds me a booth in a corner closest to the window that gives the most amazing view of Navy Pier. For the first time since that kiss I realize I am still breathing. He took my order of a water and a scotch as he flashes me a sweet smile. At least I think he is smiling at me.

I look out the window but instead seeing the city of Chicago, I see moments between Andrew and myself. The mistaken but stolen kiss while soaking wet, his protectiveness when Josh Hayes kissed me at the Nominee Party, his worry and ruthless teasing while Danny Chase stalked me, playing "Eternal Flame" for me when they all reenacted my "Snow Globe Dance", and even some of his subtle compliments like "You're five pounds of heaven in a six inch heel." Maybe I should mention he also saved me from his rightly indignant sisters when they tried to punch some sense into me.

I really like Ally, and I want to be happy for her and Andrew but I can't. I'm as jealous as Zach gets when someone is in the spotlight a little longer then he is. I miss Andrew. I want my friend that is always there for me. I want the man that loves me for the shrill workaholic I am. How can I be this blind? Allowing every chance I had slip from my fingers. And the moment I actually decide to take matters into my own hands I feel awful for double crossing my assistant, but I am flying as high as the butterflies in my stomach.

I hear the clinking of glasses and just barely catch a glimpse of the waiter's reflection as he walks away, so I know that my drinks are here. I release a sigh, one that signifies my determination to accept whatever decision Andrew makes on Monday. But there is no way I'm going to talk to him before then! I pick up the scotch and turn back to the view of Navy Pier.

"Sydney?" _Okay maybe there is a way._ Knowing I'm going to need it, I down the scotch. I don't turn around; I can't turn around I'm not ready to see him yet. I close my eyes and I can see those sorrowful brown eyes, searching my body language for the easiest way to let me down. _At least he wants to put you out of your misery as soon as possible. Easy come, easy go, right? Wrong!_

"Andrew," I still don't turn around but I do meet the window reflection of his eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Simon thought you might be here."

At that announcement I turned to face him. I almost expected to see the whole gang here or standing off to the side somewhere, but it is just him patiently waiting for me to address him. "How would my dad know to look here? Oh wait... that's right he's read my computer diary." I look up at Andrew with a question in my eyes, and I search his for the answer, any answer. "Why did you find me?"

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you what I thought." He bites his lip in anticipation, like a schoolboy that is about to address the principal or the school's popular girl. I motion for him to take the seat across from me, but he instead slides into the booth next to me. "You told me that you were going to do something and if I liked it I was supposed to tell you and if I didn't we'd never talk about it again."

"Exactly, we shouldn't talk about it. So has my mother finally-"

"Sydney," he interrupts me. "We didn't even get to talk about in the first place."

"Yes, we-"

"No! You ran out of the office while I was still processing what to say." He scoots closer to me, pinning me between the window and himself. "This time I'm not going to let you run away."

"Andrew..."

"No listen, Syd. I love you, I have for awhile and you know that." I bow my head, afraid to hold eye contact for any amount of time and thankfully he lets me. "I started dating Ally because she seemed nice and when I talked to her it felt like talking I was talking to you."

I slip in a comment while he is pausing for a breath, "Then you should go back and be happy with Ally." _Why are you encouraging him to go?! If he really wanted to be with her, he would be in her arms right now not smoothing things over with you._ But I know that if he wants to be with her than I will live and work with it, because I don't want to lose my best friend nor making working together awkward.

"But know I realize that I missed you more while being with Ally." He announces through my thoughts.

"What?" My eyes shoot up to meet with his.

"As soon as you stormed out of the office I realized that you were running and I couldn't let you go..." his fingers caress my cheek, "at least not without trying to fight for you this time."

"This time?"

"I should've fought when we kissed after your father's altercation with matches. I should've fought when we were trying to decide who should dance your 'Snow Globe Dance', the only reason Zach got the privilege is because he can't play piano. I should've knocked Danny Chase to the floor when he came around, and I should've tried harder to stop you from getting together with Owen in the first place."

I chuckle lowly, dropping my head once again. "I think I get the picture."

"Do you," he asks, his hand slips under my chin forcing me to look into his brown eyes once again. "Do you, Syd?"

I try to nod, but a tear slides down my face instead. "Andrew," I whisper. "I don't want to ruin a friendship. What we have is so beautiful."

"Oh I agree what we have is beautiful, and it is because of that reason I really want to ruin this friendship." I gasp, but he just flashes me his be-patient smile. "I want to ruin this friendship because I truly believe that the most beautiful relationship is going to grow out of the ashes. I also believe that we will be a lot happier too."

"But-"

"No! Syd, you may wear the pants in the office but right now I do, and I am telling you that I love you." I feel my eyes widen in shock. He tries not to laugh as he presses forward. "I love you Sydney Ann Roberts, and I want to see where this relationship takes us."

I can't hold back my tears of joy, "Oh Andrew! I love y-"

His kiss proves to be the perfect interruption. His lips are soft, but his kiss is hungry with a tab bit of desperation in it. I snake my arms around his long neck and pull him closer. I have him now, I am not going to let him go.

He pulls away slightly, his hands on my hips holding me in close proximity to him. "I know you love me. There will be plenty of time for the words later." He kisses my forehead, "Come on, we need to go back to the office. Your father and mother wanted to know as soon as a decision was reached between us."

"Well we better not leave them waiting. Oh wait, what about Ally?"

"Honestly, I don't care what happens to her. She is a great girl and a great assistant, so she could get employed anywhere, but I would prefer her not around the office."

I sigh, "I agree, Lauren is just going to be heartbroken when she doesn't have anyone to boss around. And Ally was a great assistant, but you are way more important to me."

"Ally already decided to move on anyway. She had an offer from a family friend, and so she had already planned on putting in two week notice."

I don't know how to react at that news, but at least it resolves an awkward situation before it can ever happen. Before I can open my mouth to say something, anything, I find Andrew's lips blocking the words and I melt into his embrace.

"Finish that water, and then let's head back to the office."

"Andrew," I smile, "I love you."

"I know, but I will never tire of hearing it."

His arm never leaves my waist as he leads me out of the restaurant and into the crazy future. Or maybe we are the "Crazy Ones" to believing in the possibility of True Love.


	2. Running After Love

Andrew's P.O.V.

Where did she go? She didn't even give me a chance to explain. I blanked before the message to chase and grab her reached the rest of my body, and when I came to she disappeared. I heard Simon and Paige bickering in the distance and my heart broke. How long has Sydney been afraid of me? Has she stayed away because she feared we'd end up like her parents. Ally came in to drop off a couple files for Sydney.

"Where did Sydney go?"

"I am not sure," I replied. "I thought you might have seen her storm out."

"No," she smiled, "Lauren sent me on an errand." The arguing grew louder and closer. "You know seeing Sydney's parents in action explains a lot of her neurosis." Ally started to giggle. For the first time in our months together I realized that this is not the first time she has made a joke at Sydney's expense. _No wonder I'm never fully at ease around her_.

"Why is that funny?" I'm not sure why I asked, I didn't really care to know.

"What? Come on, Andrew, you've worked with her forever, her neurosis and parent problems are hilarious."

"No, Ally it isn't. Sydney's my friend and her situation is actually quite sad."

"An-"

"Sydney has been worked hard to overcome her childhood traumas."

"Where is the coming from?"Ally backed off and put her hands on her hips. I knew this look, she was getting defensive.

"I'm not sure, but it has been building up for awhile." Ally stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. I wanted to be comfortable in her arms, but I'm surrounded by thoughts of Sydney. Ally leaned in to kiss me as Simon burst in.

"Andrew," Simon growled, "I want to see you in my office."

"Give me a couple minutes, Simon." He saw the plead in my eyes and nodded.

"Andrew," Ally brought my attention back to her, "What is going on? Is everything okay?"

"No." I knew sugar coating this is wrong. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"You are smart and going places, but I have been unhappy for awhile." Ally stepped back and stared up at me. She seemed to dress me down with her critical blue eyes. I didn't see hate or tears like the first time I turned her down, but there appeared a type of judgment. I'd seen this look quite a few times, but this time I returned it.

"Well," Ally began, "This will make my decision easier. I guess I just want to know if there is someone else... well I guess I know that it's Sydney."

"Yes, but I won't really know if I don't go after her. I wish you the best, and you have a great future in front of you. Goodbye, Ally," I left her with that, stunned and silent for once I got the last word. Sydney and finding Sydney were the only things on my mind. My arms needed to hold her, hands itched to wipe away tears I knew she is probably hiding. But first I had to see Simon, I am going to do this right.

I have never been so solemnly summoned to the Boss's office and now it is on terms that I may have upset the office princess... or is that Lauren. Either way avoiding Simon wasn't an option.

I stood in the doorway of Simon's office watching him and Paige bicker about who should go after her. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Both immediately fell silent at my interruption. The accusing silence felt almost suffocating, but I couldn't waste anymore time. "Simon-"

"What happened between you two," Paige exclaimed. My mouth fell open to answer but know words came.

What really happened? I had been working to our latest project keeping my fingers crossed that Paige wouldn't sign a buyout. This company is everything to Simon and the only real safe place that Sydney had left. Simon took Sydney back to his office, and between the talkative Ally and my project I couldn't justify trying to console her at the moment but Heaven knows I wanted too. My already weak focus broke easily when Sydney called my name. For the first time in years I saw her actually nervous. I followed her to the office like she asked, I honestly assumed that she just needed someone to vent to.

Her earnest look nearly knocked me off my feet. She rung her hands slightly, "I'm about to do something and if you like it I want you to tell... and if you don't we'll never talk about it again." I know the look I gave her had to set her a little on edge. "Okay close your eyes." I heard a soft noise ring in the silent room. My wait could've only of been thirty seconds but my curiosity made it feel longer. Next thing I knew her hands spread across my cheeks and pulled me into a desperate kiss. My mind swirled into a daze, involuntarily my hand shot to her waist to bring her closer, and for a brief second I felt all of her emotions pour into that quick kiss. She pulled away with a questioning smile on her lips. I've wanted that kiss since the day we got caught in the fire hose when Simon started a fire.

"Well," Sydney voice cracked. I smiled. I couldn't say a word and she didn't really give me a chance too because when my silence sat a little too long she booked it out of there. Before I knew it she was gone and Ally came in.

I heard a throat clearing in the distant and returned to reality looking into the face of my boss and his ex-wife. "Well," Simon probed.

"Simon, I need to find Sydney." I couldn't wait any longer I had already wasted precious time.

"Not until you give me a good reason to let you go after her," He growled. I knew he would protect his daughter at all costs but never once did I think he would consider me a threat to her happiness.

"Simon, I would never threaten Sydney's happiness." Paige sighed with a romantic tenor. Simon did not look impressed.

"Well, Andrew," he took at menacing step forward, and even with my foot and a half on him he still scares me out of my wits. "At this moment you are the only thing that is threatening my girl's happiness."

"Tell me where she went and I will do my best to make sure that she is happy." I needed to that for myself as well as for her. I've missed too many opportunities and this is NOT going to be one of them. "I need to do this, Simon. I should've been the one to make the move, but I couldn't handle the thought of a rejection."

"So you waited for her to make the first move?" He accused.

"Yes, but now I am a going to go after her. Please Simon, just tell me where she is."

He pursed his lips, and relented, "If she isn't in her apartment, try the John Hancock Building, she'd be having a drink in Signature Room."

"The Hancock Building? Why?"

"Sydney loves her city and the John Hancock building was the first place she ran to when she first ran away from home." I had no time to mull over the new information about Sydney, I had a taxi to catch.

During the elevator ride I imagined what I was going to say to Sydney. What would she be doing? Would she even talk to me? We've let this awkwardness build for too long, whether she knows it or not we were made for each other. The room is surprising busy for a Wednesday afternoon. It is probably all business schmoozing and cheap but curious tourists. It took me a minute to find her but I spotted her sandy blonde bun looking out upon Navy Pier. She cradled a cup of scotch in her hands.

"Sydney," I called to her. I heard her breath catch in her throat. Probably not know what else to do she downed the scotch in her hand. I thought that she would turn to look at me but apparently I had to settle for the reflection of her eyes for now. I can tell she is a afraid and because of that I keep my distance until I can be sure she won't try to run from me again.

"Andrew," her voice is weak. "How did you find me?"

I shrugged, "Simon thought you might be here."

Immediately she turned to face me. Her eyes held a thousand questions and I wanted to answer every one but wasn't sure that I would be able too. I watched her as she made a quick scan of the room. If I were in her shoes I would've expected everyone to be waiting in the corner as well, so I don't blame her for checking. I let her make the next move.

"How would my dad know to look here? Oh wait... that's right he's read my computer diary." _What? Computer diary... did she talk about me in it?_ "Why did you find me?"

_Why wouldn't I find you?_ That question hit me a little hard. Did she really have so little faith in our friendship that I wouldn't do whatever it took to make her happy? Wasn't my sacrifice when Zach infected her phone before her date with that hoity-toity doctor not proof of that?

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you what I thought." I suddenly felt nervous, this is the end of life as I know it. But honestly I will endure any teasing, threats or other consquences as long as I can claim Sydney as mine once and for all. She offered me the seat across for her but I wasn't about to fall for that. I pinned her between me and the window. She would not be getting away this time. "You told me that you going to do something and if I liked it I was suppose to tell you and if I didn't we'd never talk about it again."

She started rushing to get words out, "Exactly, we shouldn't talk about it. So has my mom finally-"

"Sydney," I stopped her before she could get down a tangent. "We didn't even get to talk about it in the first place."

Although she tried to disagree, I shut her down once again. "No! You ran out of the office while I was still processing what to say." I move an inch or two closer. "This time I'm not going to let you run away."

"Andrew..."

I had to be honest with her it was all or nothing right now and I promised Simon I would NOT fail.

"No listen, Syd. I love you," I said it. It felt so good to finally say it! "I have for awhile and you know that." She broke eye contact with me but didn't stop her... she needed it. "I started dating Ally because she seemed nice and when I talked to her if felt like I was talking to you."

"Then you should go back and be happy with Ally," she suddenly added. _HELL NO!_

"But," I continued as if she hadn't spoken, "now I realize that I missed you more while being with Ally." Saying it about loud brought it all into perspective. I liked Ally but I've always wanted Sydney, no matter how much I tried to be happy with the friend zone.

Sydney looked up at me with bright hopeful eyes. It took everything in me not to kiss her there and then.

"As soon as you stormed out of the office I realized that you were running and I couldn't let you go... at least not without trying to fight for you this time."

"This time?" I heard her prod.

I smiled as I explained all the times that I really should have fought for her, but I was afraid of scaring her away or just making our lives even more awkward. One incident that I left out but really kick myself for... is letting her get her heart broken when that Doctor walked about on her. Holding her that night while sitting on my couch I knew I never wanted to let go, but I did...

Her laugh brought me back to her, "I think I get the picture."

"Do you?" I lift her chin so she is looking straight at me. "Do you, Syd?"

I watch as a lone tear slides down her face. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. What we have is so beautiful."

"I agree. What we have is beautiful, and it is because of that reason I really want to ruin this friendship. I want to ruin this friendship because I truly believe that the most beautiful relationship is going to grow out of the ashes. I also believe that we will be a lot happier too."

"But-"

I had to stop her I'm not even really sure what I said to interrupt her. I had something to say and I needed her to actually hear it this time. "I love you Sydney Ann Roberts, and I want to see where this relationship takes us."

Tears of joy, or at least I hope it was joy, stream down her face. "Oh Andrew! I love y-"

I couldn't wait for the words. I had to kiss her. I will admit that there was a tab bit of desperation in that kiss but I had been waiting too long for anything else. Her eager hands pulled me closer and I didn't dare fight it. I pulled away slightly for of a breath. I whispered. "I know you love me. There will be plenty of time for the words later." I laid a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, we need to go back to the office. Your father and mother wanted to know as soon as a decision was reached between us."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Well we better not leave them waiting. Oh wait, what about Ally?" Her sudden change of topic threw me off for a minute, but Ally's name rung in the air and I realized what she was talking about.

"Honestly, I don't care what happens to her." _And you shouldn't either if you knew how she talked about you._ "She is a great girl and a great assistant, so she could get a employed anywhere, but I would prefer her not around the office."

She sighed, "I agree, Lauren is just going to be heartbroken when she doesn't have anyone to boss around. And Ally was a great assistant, but you are way more important to me."

I wanted to kiss her again for that admission, but I couldn't let her feel sorry about having to fire Ally. "Ally's already decided to move on anyway. She had an offer from a family friend, and so she had already planned on putting in her two week notice."

She look a little shocked, so I decided to shock her even more by pulling her into another sweet kiss. I love how she melted into me. "Finish that water, and then let's head back to the office."

"Andrew," she smiles, "I love you."

"I know, but I will never tire of hearing it." Cloud Nine was miles beneath me as I walked out of that restaurant with Sydney Robert encircled in my arms.


End file.
